


Chapel II

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Chapel [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Sequel to Chapel. This time from Ed's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may be some time before I get around to finishing this. Check Spoilers for a hint of what I'm planning if you just can't wait for the ending to be posted.

 

  
Summary: Sequel to Chapel. This time from Ed's point of view.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Ed, Colin  
Genres: Drama, First Time, Friendship  
Pairings: Coed  
Warnings: Drug Use, Underage Sex  
Completed: No  
Updated: 01 Jun 2010  
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


Story Notes:

It may be some time before I get around to finishing this. Check Spoilers for a hint of what I'm planning if you just can't wait for the ending to be posted.  
 

  
Chapter 1

 

 

Ed paused at the back of the chapel and turned to look at his friend. Colin was one of only three boys still seated in the pews. The other two boys were arguing animatedly about what team was going to win a football match over the weekend. Colin was facing the altar, sitting stick straight but with his head bowed. He looked like he was lost deep in thought. Ed would have even actually believed that boy was reverently lost in prayer if he didn't already know what Colin was truly thinking about.

Ed grinned and chuckled. How could he have missed out on meeting this boy earlier? Momentarily, he considered going back and collecting Colin, forcing him to join him for a fag. A hard-on is no big deal. They're teen aged boys. They get them all of the time. Usually when it's most inconvenient. But Colin seemed really embarrassed about it, maybe because he was in chapel, Ed thought.  He didn't want to embarrass Colin any more than he already was so he dropped the idea. He patted the pack of smokes in his pocket. He turned on his heel and walked quickly out the heavy wooden doors to find a good spot for a smoke before class.

Ed didn’t feel like chatting with any of the boys he knew would be in his usual spot. He’d really been looking forward to chatting with Colin. There was something about Colin that Ed found really fascinating. Not just his excellent taste in music, but the way he talked about music. Well, the way he talked about anything, really. Colin really seemed to understand what it was that made everything special... music or books, brands of cigarette or American black and white films... just _anything_. And he didn’t worry about coming off cool. Which, ironically, made him come off cooler than just about anyone else Ed had ever met at this school. Ed liked Colin a lot. He was very glad they had gotten to be such fast friends. He felt like Colin was one of those rare guys he would be friends with forever. He knew it immediately, the moment they met.

 

 

 


End file.
